


Break a Leg

by ridgeline



Series: Diamond Dogs, Inc [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Conversations, Crack, Literally Break A Leg, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz不擅长打发休闲时间。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break a Leg

**Author's Note:**

> 半个小时写完，没有校对，天啊这篇真的好傻。

“我要喝水。”Kaz说。

Venom放下手里的汽车杂志，伸出手，拿起放在小桌上的玻璃杯，摸了一下杯子的温度，递给他。

“还有Mars。”

Venom递过去一块拆开的巧克力，拿起杂志，翻了一页。

“遥控器。”

Venom又翻了一页，递过遥控器。

Kaz在床上挪了一下，Venom放下杂志，伸手，拍松枕头，塞到他脑袋下面。Kaz懒洋洋而烦躁地叹了口气，拿着遥控器，心不在焉地对着屏幕使劲按。

Venom低下头，继续看杂志。

“你怎么还在这里。”Kaz说。

“我请假了。”Venom回答。

“那公司里不是一个能管事的都没有了。”停顿，几乎可以听到他大脑里的齿轮正在飞速而恐慌地运作的方式。“你在搞什么？快回去，糟了，快点，我觉得那女人多半正在炸公司。”

“Quite不会炸公司。而且Ocelot在。”

“为什么我觉得更不放心了。”

“反正你也做不了什么。”

安静，遥控器继续按得劈啪作响，频道变得更快了，最后停了下来。Kaz百无聊赖地咬着巧克力，盯着电视，假装对屏幕上的减肥购物广告十分感兴趣。

“也许我应该回公司一趟。”他说。

“好主意。我这就去发动切诺基，然后接下来就只需要把你一路从二楼抱到一楼，然后走到车库，打开车门，就和带你回来一页。然后我们在后座挂一个拉环，把你的腿固定——”

“够了！平时怎么没见你说这么多话。”

Venom耸了耸肩，哼了一声，又翻了一页。

“石膏里面痒。”

Venom站起来，拿起痒痒挠，拍了拍Kaz屁股，Kaz脸上全是不满，哼哼唧唧地挪动身体，向下趴了一点。Venom抓住他左腿，把痒痒挠塞进石膏缝隙里。

“哪里？”他说。

“右边向上一点。”

“这里？”

“再向上。”

“到了？”

“左边一点——你怎么这么笨。噢。对了。”

Venom在MTV 2里不知道哪个乐队本周的热门歌曲里挠了一会儿，一直到Kaz满意了，懒洋洋地挥手叫他停下来。他放下痒痒挠，再次坐下，继续阅读发动机那一段。

“你觉得会不会是石膏里长虱子了。”Kaz说。

“有可能。”

“我觉得——啥。”

“有可能。”

“你是不是应该做点什么？！！！！”

“没办法，只能等拆下来才能抓。”

“你就准备坐在这里，看着我被虱子折磨？！！！”

“虱子咬不死人。”Venom平静地回答，看完了杂志。他头也不抬，伸手去拿剪刀，准备剪下印花和调查表。“你应该担心的是蜱虫。”

“俾虫怎么了。”

“狂犬病，出血热，感染。”

停顿，Venom剪下调查表，放开剪刀。

“这屋子里怎么这么热，我想喝水。”Kaz拉了拉睡衣领子，紧张地看了一下窗外。

Venom举起手，把水杯递过去，Kaz喝了一口，然后放下。

“白天的节目居然这么无聊。”他抱怨。

“试试《综合医院》”

“我知道你一直很gay，但没想到你竟然这么gay.”

“我和一个男人结婚了。”

Venom填好姓名，开始填写发动机的数据，Kaz继续狂躁地按遥控器，最后他叹了口气，停在CBS。

“也许那个女人正在撬我的办公室门。”他随机地建议。

“有可能，也许她很喜欢你的椅子。”

停顿。

Kaz缓慢地转过头，看着Venom。

“是我的错觉，还是你这几天都很刻薄。”

“不是错觉。”Venom回答。头也不抬，继续写读者建议。

“你是怎么回事。”

沉默。Venom折叠调查表，放进信封，舔了一下封口，粘上。然后他开始填写收件人地址和邮编。落款。

“也许我对你从台阶上跳下去摔断了腿很有意见。”放下信封后，他安静地说。

Kaz眨了眨眼，开始心虚。

“那只是个意外。”他说。

“我不觉得。”

“好吧！好吧！不过客户更重要。”

Venom盯着他。

Kaz转了转脸，然后尽可能高傲地抬起下巴，试图摆出一副理直气壮的样子。

“说实话，即使里面是一套维多利亚瓷器，我都不在乎。”Venom继续说。

“很贵的。”Kaz趁机补充。

“安静。”

“你——”

“我说闭嘴。”

电视奇迹般地开始播放《时光倒流七十年》，这是一件好事，因为Kaz喜欢看这一类电影，虽然他从不会承认，只会哈哈大笑地挑刺，但他确实喜欢，还会在以为没人注意到的时候因为紧张剧情全神贯注。

不过从他耸拉着的肩膀和试图看起来理智的脸上来看，Kaz并没有注意到。

Venom叹了口气。

“你做的这件事，实在是太愚蠢了。”他说。

“我不——”

“你可能会折断脖子。或者脑袋砸到地面上，或者坚硬的东西。而且全靠运气，你的腿才伤势很轻，胫骨没有完全折断。Kaz，你听说过脂肪粒栓塞吗？你可能会死于心机梗塞，而我什么也做不了。”

“哇。”Kaz轻轻地说，尴尬地试图去挠石膏。“我还以为Ocelot已经够戏剧化了。”

Venom挠了挠脸颊，拿起信封，放到床头柜上的另外一小堆文件里。

“晚饭吃什么？”他说。

“等会儿我做。”Kaz看了一眼他的脸，迅速改口。“叫外卖吧，我实在是吃腻Mac & Cheese了。”

“钙对你有好处。”

“难道不是因为你只会做这个。”

“……还有意大利面。”

“还有意大利面。我觉得一周之内，我都不想再看到红酱了。”

Venom挠了挠头发，“我会试着做些其他的。”他说。

“别。”

停顿。

“如果我现在觉得你摆出一副‘我掌控主动权’的样子有点性感，是不是很不合时宜。”Kaz说，实事求是地。

“说真的，Kazuhira.”

“你每次Kazuhira我，都让你听起来像是老了二十岁。”

“随便。”

“叫外卖吧，我要吃印度菜。”

“不行。”

“我就要吃。”

“不， _我掌控主动权。_ ”

“学得真快。我几乎感到了诱惑。行行好，去叫点泰国菜吧。我想喝冬阴功。”

“好。”

Venom站起身，准备去厨房查外卖电话，Kaz在床上不自在地挪动了一下，但挂在架子上的吊带限制了他的行动。“喂。”Kaz说，声音小得几乎听不见。

“下次不会发生了。”他迅速地说。

“好。”

Venom拉开椅子，转身，然后他缓慢地转了过来。

“有件事我忘了。”

“什么？”

他从裤子口袋里掏出油性笔。

“别。”

Venom充满威胁性地缓慢逼近，抓住石膏。

“住手！！！！”Kaz绝望地挥动手臂。

字写完了后，Venom退后一步，双手抱在胸前，欣赏自己的杰作。

_我是Kazuhira Miller_ _，我是个蠢蛋，而且我感到抱歉。_

“等我能下床了，你就死定了。”Kaz平静地说。

“首先你要得能下床。”

没去听他做出什么气急败坏的反驳，Venom无视他，去叫外卖。

还是得做点Mac & Cheese，得补钙。他想。

 

 

FIN


End file.
